


22nd December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, Useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway and Sweden’s tradition.<br/>It is the 22nd and Norway and Sweden have woken up way before anyone else. Finland insisted that they did not have to, but they really did not want to deal with Denmark’s puppy eyes when he tried to tag along with them. Luckily, they can slip away if they wake up early enough, as the lazy Dane will not wake up earlier than he has to during Christmas. One problem rises as they get into the car and are on their way to the spot they always go to this time of the year. How can Norway help Sweden with getting their Christmas tree when he is this tiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	22nd December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Norway was the first to get out of bed this morning. As quietly as possible he dressed, putting on warm clothes to keep the morning chill out. He put his hair out of his face, then went downstairs to wait for Sweden to get up.

After the first few days of being tiny, he had given up trying to lay the table for breakfast. Instead, he would scramble up at one of the chairs and wait for the first person to get down. Today, it only took five minutes before he heard steps in the stairs. Sweden appeared in the door, acknowledged him, and prepared a rushed breakfast for both of them.

“Can I have coffee?” Norway asked. Finland had, ever since the first day, flatly refused, and it had taken a lot of convincing to let Norway have a cup of cocoa with some coffee in it. Denmark would not mind it, but both Sealand and Ladonia preferred to listen to Finland. Iceland mostly stayed out of any room where Norway was, but Sweden could – at times – be convinced.

Today, Sweden was apparently in the mood of letting him have his cup, and Norway felt a little victorious. It was not the cup of usual size – a small one, for the occasion – but at least it was better than nothing.

The breakfast took ten minutes. Afterwards they dressed quickly, then left the house and buckled themselves into Sweden’s car. They rolled out of the driveway and were in a matter of minutes on the way to their usual spot.

None of them tried to get a conversation started, and none of them really missed the absence of chatter. It was nice, this simple silence the two of them would share once in a while.

Having left the settlement behind them long ago, they took off from the main road. Once in between a farm or a cabin would appear along the road, but they were abandoned and far between. Trees began appearing at each side of the road. Tall, full, deep green pine trees with pinecones in the tops.

“We should spend time like this more often”, Norway noted.

“Hm.”

That was all the conversation that passed between them until they arrived at their destination. It was a tiny off-side road where they had to park their car. They got out. The snow stood nearly to Norway’s thighs, making it nearly impossible for him to move. Thankfully, Sweden was a patient soul. He lifted Norway onto his shoulders, and then the two of them were ready to go.

Just a few minutes of tracking was all it took to get to the spot they had been using for uncountable years. A shelter covered in snow stood there, at the edge of a clearing. There was a fireplace there, benches and walls to keep it dry in there. Around the clearing, stood pine trees that were perfectly fit for their purpose.

“Which would be most fit?” Sweden questioned.

Norway scanned the trees. A smaller one – a little less than two meters tall – caught his attention. The tree was not as dark green as the ones they usually had, and the branches did not appear to be that strong, but it was pretty and full in the way only a Christmas tree could be. He pointed it out.

They circled it for a while, scanning it up and down, before looking further into the forest to see if this was, indeed, the tree best fit for their living room.

It turned out it was, and so they began their task of cutting it and dragging it back to the car. Usually, Norway would cut it down with axe. Sweden would tie a rope around it and drag it back to the car. He would rope it to the roof and they would return to the rest of the others. This time, however, Norway was unable to lift the axe, far less swing it.

Norway glared at the tree, imagining a mocking face painted at it, laughing at him in just the same way Denmark would.

“I’ll do it”, Sweden stated, grabbing the axe. “You tie the rope.”

Norway nodded, getting the rope as quickly as he could. When the tree fell, he barely managed to scramble out of the way. Then he tied the rope around the stem and handed the ends to Sweden. As they returned to the car, Norway had to manage wading through the snow after the tree. He tried to help tie the tree to the top of the car, but in vain.

Returning home in time to meet Denmark in the stairs, Norway had to admit he had felt nothing but useless.


End file.
